Tamed & Untamed
by foxigirl12
Summary: Two years after the story of Kate and Humphrey they have settled down and started a family. Their daughter Megan is a little spit fire alpha that has her own way of doing things. When she was captured and shipped to Washington State to be in the zoo, she finds two friends that help her on her journey home. follow the adventure of Megan and Friends on her way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fan Fiction posted that stayed up. I am sort of apprehensive about my writing that I would like it if you would review. I would really inspire me to write more. Please don't leave overly mean comments or I won't have the confidence to leave up any of the story.**

**Summary:**

**Two years after the story of Kate and Humphrey they have settled down and started a family. Their daughter Megan is a little spit fire alpha that has her own way of doing things. When she was captured and shipped to Washington State to be in the zoo, she finds two friends that help her on her journey home. Filled with peril, adventure and romance follow Megan as she makes her way back to Jasper.**

Kate and Humphrey laughed as they watched their new young daughter frolic around with butterflies on the cool crisp fall day.

"It's all most time to begin alpha training ", Kate stated as she smiled as Megan Started chasing her tail growling at it like it was a formidable enemy.

"I know I don't want to wait a whole winter before seeing you or Megan again", Humphrey complained as he turned to look at Megan as she yipped from the small nip she had supplied to her own tail. She was quickly distracted again as a ladybug flew and landed on the tip of her Nose.

It had been a year since the packs united and everyone was happy. There was plenty of caribou to go around and there were no more fights and stealing of hunts. The wolves where happier, too. Many had found mates in the other pack making a lot of pups this year. This year, Kate and Garth Were in charge of the alpha Training.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it", Kate soothed as she stood licking Humphrey's ear and walking towards Megan.

Megan greeted her with a happy yip and a lick to the nose. Kate told her something and she tipped her head to the side then ran over to where her father lay. "It's alright daddy I'll be back before you can even miss me." She hopped up and down in front of her father making him chuckle. All of a sudden Humphrey was hit in the back of the shoulders by a small force looking behind him curiously he saw his nephew, Griffin lying on his back his wagging tail making his whole body wiggle. "You'll miss me though right Uncle Humphrey? "He inquired excitedly as he rolled on to his feet and planted his paws in between Humphrey's shoulder blades.

Megan Growled at Griffin. "No he's going to be missing me too much to even think about silly old you." Megan stated as if it were an offense against her to ask her father if he would miss him.

Humphrey quickly did damage control "I'll miss both of you more than you will ever know" he pulled the both into a hug.

Garth and Lily walked up and Garth Scooped up Griffin on his back doing a little jig bouncing up and down making the pup yip with laughter. Lily went to sit behind Humphrey. Garth came and nuzzled lily's ear to making her fan her tail a little. "I'll miss you all", Lilly Said as she embraced her sister and niece.

Come on Megan", Kate called as she started down the path. Garth turned to follow her still bouncing Griffin on his shoulders. "We'll see you in the spring" he called behind him. He stopped and faced Lily, "I love you babe!" He called. "I love you too!" she called back, her tail thumping on the ground. Humphrey sighed, already missing Kate and Megan.

All of a sudden Megan shot over the hill that she and her mom had went over a few seconds ago. She leaped on Humphrey knocking him to the ground as he grunted when his back hit the ground. She licked his snout. "I and mommy both love you a lot, a lot, a lot, daddy." Kate came trotting back over the hill and gently nudged Megan off. When he sat up she rubbed her head under his jaw and nibbled his ear. "I love you Humphrey" she whispered in his ear. "I love you more." He whispered back.

Kate and Megan went to where Garth and Griffin where standing and they all walked over the hill, going to Alpha Training for the winter.

* * *

Megan stalked the caribou with silent deadly precision, her eyes wholly focused on the prey. Griffin Shifted beside her, settling his body closer to the ground. She glanced around and saw all of the other new alphas in place. She gave a gentle flick of her tail signaling to start the hunt. After a few short minutes they had three caribou, more than enough to feed the entire pack. Megan sat on her haunches as gave a celebratory yip "Yes! Our first hunt for the pack and we totally went above and beyond! You should be thanking me for being such a great leader!" she proclaimed puffing her chest out and making showing a toothy grin. The other's just groaned and smiled already knowing her antics.

Griffin came up, "good job guys the pack will be so proud of us. Let's get this back to the pack and see our families. I miss my mom." He grabbed one of the caribou by an antler and started dragging it back to towards the pack. Megan and another male went and helped him while the others started dragging the other two.

As they entered the cliff side where the wolves resided a howl went up and omegas and older alphas went to great the returning wolves. Parents swarmed around them wagging tails and hopping dancing as they found their child. Lily rushed up to Griffin licking him and nuzzling him welcome. Griffin's tail wagged as he received the welcome.

Megan searched the crowd trying to find her father. When she didn't see him her ears drooped in disappointment. Suddenly she was rushed from behind being lifted onto a pair of shoulders that she recognized from her youth. Humphrey was bucking up and down, spinning in circles, throwing Megan around making her laugh in joy. When he finally let her off of his back he nuzzled her. Her mother came up and joined in sliding her head under Humphrey's jaw.

I missed you both so much." Humphrey muttered. Kate whispered," I missed you too" nibbling his ear as Megan responded.

They finally broke up as Griffin, Garth, and Lily walked over. So did you bring enough caribou for the whole pack?" Garth inquired as he scratched a flea behind his ear. Megan immediately launched into a tale about how awesome she lead the pack and how she had brought down the biggest of the three caribou by herself. After a little Griffin jumped in to add in the fact that the whole team worked smoothly to bring down all of the caribou together and how he helped her bring down the biggest bull.

Megan huffed, slightly annoyed with her cousin for interrupting her story." Whatever, I still did an awesome job! I—"She stopped as she saw the look on her cousins face, "we brought more than enough for the entire pack!" she exclaimed as she did a little jig.

Kate licked her ear as she walked past. "Well that's good; we'll all be well fed before the howl tonight." She stated as she waved Humphrey with her to get large portions for their whole family to dine on that night. Garth went to help when he saw that it might be too much for just Kate and Humphrey.

As they all trotted back to the den Megan and Griffin brought up the rear.

"It's good to be home "sighed as he inhaled the fragrant spring air. Megan nodded in agreement as she swiped a rock out of her path with her paw. "I so glad to see my dad again I missed him through the long winter."

"Come on Megan and Griffin!" Humphrey called from the den mouth," if you don't we'll eat all of it!" he turned into the den. Megan and Griffin Looked at each other and raced towards the den.

* * *

The moon shined brightly as the wolves started singing and dancing, pairing up and having fun. Kate and Humphrey were at the top of the cliff howling a beautiful duet while Lily and Garth stood on a platform close to the top, Lily fanning herself with her tail and leaning against Garth as the both joined in their own duet, while Griffin and Megan rest at the bottom of the rock face. Griffin was sitting, thumping his tail and adding his own beautifully masculine howl to the many. Megan lay on her paws and sighed as another guy came to ask her to howl with him. She turned him and all of her previous inquirers down. She looked at her cousin and decided to howl with him. Again.

She sat up, tilted her snout up and a melodious howl raised above all of the rest some of the wolves look to see where it was originating from. She heard Griffin join in, adding a deep baritone to make their howl song so beautiful.

About thirty minutes into the howl they both stopped to get a drink of water. As Griffin bent to drink Megan sat and sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night. Griffin gave her an annoyed look and glanced at her from his peripheral vision.

Sitting up and licking his chops he turned towards Megan. "Okay you've been sighing all night what's wrong with you?"

Megan flopped down and gave a huff." I can't tell you wouldn't understand." She looked away.

All he said was," try me."

"well I was just thinking about all of the guys here and how none of them have any appeal to me, I mean they are all very cute and all but there just seems to be no reason for me to be with them. I mean _none of them_. I man as an alpha I know I'll have to choose a mate sooner or later but I can tell you right now that it would be sooner _much_ sooner. I mean—"she was interrupted by Griffin who had a very confused face. "Your right it seems I don't understand. Seriously what does it matter when you pick a mate? Nobody is—"he was interrupted in return by a furious Megan, who was on her paws with her fur standing on edge. She didn't even explain her rage as she stalked past him swishing her tail to whack him in the eyes.

Because I don't want to spend all of my howls howling with you! And then what when you find a mate what am I supposed to do then? I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life! I want pups to and I want to be able to how with someone special to mot just my cousin!" she took off in to the brush as the last furious sentence was stated.

She ran until she reached the Moon Lake. The lake gleamed silver as the Circular moonlight danced in its gentle wave.

Megan flopped to the ground and let out a shaky sigh. She wished she hadn't exploded at her cousin like that. It made her feel bad knowing that it wasn't griffin's fault that there were no guys that interested her.

She stared at the water for a little then gave a resolute nod of her head. She was going to head back and apologize to Griffin, and then see if that one of her suitors still wanted to howl with her. Who knows, maybe the reason that she couldn't find anyone interesting was because she didn't give them a chance.

About to start running back she felt a prick on her left shoulder. Suddenly she started felling woozy and disorientated. She stumbled to the side a little and fell over her tail landing in the frigid water of the lake. The last thing that she remembered seeing is dark shadows looming up on her.

* * *

Hunters' POV (really short)

The hunters walked up to the female wolf that they had just tranquilized. She looked healthy and strong. The lead hunter signaled for them to pick her up so that they could carry her to the truck.

The hunter bent to his knee next to the animal as the others started laying you a tarp to put her on and a large cage for her to go in.

"Don't worry little one" he whispered gently as her stroked the soft fur of her neck "we're taking you to a better place. You be happy at your new home in the Washington State Zoo."


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my god ya'll really don't know how happy your reviews made me I mean seriously I can barely write this with all of this happiness surging around I swear. Sorry it took me so ever blasted long to write this I'm am a huge procrastinator and I had things to deal with in my life that I couldn't get around but the chapter is up for you now and I will hope and pray that I get the other chapters up in a reasonable amount of time. Reading your reviews gave me vigor to write. Please keep leaving me review what I do wrong and right. Please tell what you think about this chapter.**

Megan Groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. Lifting her head gently still slightly dizzy, she took in her surroundings. Bars surrounded her in a dark room with only a little light being produced from the ceiling.

Megan jumped up and rammed herself into the bars. A sharp pain made her wince and not attempt it again. She looked at the base of the cage and scraped at it with her paw. She scraped until she got tired. Huffing and shaking her sore paw she looked and saw that she had made no progress except for a few white marks where her claws had scraped the ground.

She looked at the top of the cage. She stretched to reach the top of the cage and inspected it for any way out. Seeing none she slid back to the ground and paced around the cage. Seeing just a slab of metal she inspected. She noticed a slit at the bottom. Looking closer she peered at it hoping t hat it would lead to the way out.

While she was crouched she heard a metallic screech emit from the wall off metal. She jumped and scurried to the back of the cage, her heart beating painfully in fear. Slowly the wall lifted groaning with strain.

Megan was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Her vision cleared and she saw tall pine trees and short ferns. Excitement overtook her fear and she raced out of the cage. She didn't run for long. A startling sight made her stop dead in her tracks as she saw tall fences around a small area of land. She saw the faces of humans around her flashes of light making her back up trying to hide in the ferns but realized that there was nowhere to run because there was a wide piece of clear smooth material blocking her from the brush behind her.

Suddenly the same sound that introduced her into this horrible world came again. Swinging her head to look at the sound she saw another wolf come trotting out, making her growl. The other wolf step never faltered and came to sit on his haunches a few feet away. With a casual shake of his head, he started talking.

"Sup my name is Harley. You know after the motorcycle?" he paused waiting to see if there was any recognition. When he saw none, he shrugged and kept talking. "Well I really didn't expect you to knowing that you are wild and all. In a sec you'll meet Lil—".

He stopped suddenly as Megan rammed into him knocking him on his back. Megan put her paws on his chest as she saw him try to lift himself up. Startled a little and slightly irritated that he was bested by a girl he shouted in her face, "Dude, what's your damage I haven't done anything to you! Who—"he was cut off again as she barked back in his face.

"I am not hurt, but you will be if you don't tell me what you have done with my aunt. And you will tell me. Now!" she snarled menacingly just as the noise started up again. When she looked up to see who was coming out Harley tried to use her distraction to his advantage.

Flipping Megan on to her back he positioned himself over her like he was a dominant. Smug as a fox Harley started talking, "ha you know you only pinned by pure luck, right? There is no way that you—"again disrupted as Megan let out a fierce snarl from under him.

Being in alpha school and coming out on top taught her that nobody can be on top but her.

Snapping her teeth at Harley, Megan flipped and launched him into the clear wall and watched him slide down. Another body slammed into her shoulder knocking her to the ground. Another wolf was standing over her looking slightly mad. "Why would you do that, he didn't do –"she yelped as she was rammed under her belly being carried into the clear barrier like Harley. As Megan slammed the wolf into the wall she felt Harley bite her tail. Snarling in pain she kicked her hind legs and caught him in the muzzle making him let go. She ran to a corner where the walls met.

Megan watched from the corner as Harley and the other wolf recuperated and walked towards her glaring.

The girl addressed Megan first. "Seriously, what is your damage we didn't do anything to you. Just who do you think you are anyway? _You're _the newbie not us so you don't get to come into our home and beat on use like you own the place!" the female ranted. Megan ignored her but making sure to keeps an eye on both of the wolves in front of her while taking in more of her surroundings.

Behind the clear barrier she could clearly see the tall pine trees and low fern bushes. But she heard no rustle of leaves signaling squirrels running through the tree branches, not the soft scuttle of little insects running for cover. She sniffed delicately trying to not make the action noticeable to the wolves glaring at her. She hoped to scent the faint scent of a rabbit or bird in the brush. Smelling nothing, a small frown turned her muzzle down.

Her head jerked back to the pair in front of her when she saw Harley take a single step towards her. She let out a slow growl of warning. Harley paused for a second, a look of hesitancy showing before quickly being replaced with determination. He continued to step forward even as Megan's growls got louder. Clearing his throat Harley again started to speak." Look, it seems that we got off onto the wrong paw. Again I'm Harley and this is Lilith. We are the wolves that live in the Washington State Zoo wolf Exhibit." He put on a small smile "now that I told you a little about us why you don't tell us something about yourself, the Zoo named you Hadelie. Is that your name?" He put on a self pleased, expectant smile.

She eyed them for a skeptical second before snorting and strolling passed them." No. It's Megan." She examined the walls around her contemplating how she could find her way out." how do you get out of here and into the woods?" she questioned as she looked around the trying to find a place to slip through.

"You have to demonstrate good behavior for 24 hours before they let you into the actual exhibit" Lilith answered in a slightly hostile tone." I know that would be hard for some of the untamed like you but then again there really isn't really much you can expect from one such as yourself." She sniffed. Megan narrowed her eyes and took a threatening step towards Lilith. Harley jumped in the way before they reached each other "hey, girls no need to come to tooth and claw. Megan be cool we mean you no harm." Harley smiled at Megan hoping to show her that he meant it."Lilith you better behave too because we can't get out of this place until forty eight hours if she doesn't calm down for at least twenty four hours so if you aggravate her we will be stuck her for that much longer."

Megan tuned them out again as she examined the bass and creases of the wall hoping to find a crack in its defenses. She looked up and saw that the wall only extended about three or so fee above her head if she was standing on her hind legs. She glanced around and saw the perfect opportunity. She raced past Lilith and Harley where they were bickering about something or another. When they saw her run passed they stopped and looked at her as if she had gone mad.

Megan ran up to the fence where the people were looking in through the bars. There was a murmur of question as they observed the strange wolf. She took off in a dead run towards the metal wall where all of the wolves had come from. She jumped planting all four paws firmly on the wall before launching herself into the fencing where the humans were the let out a startled shriek as Megan's claws slipped though the chain link. With a final push from her strong back legs Megan launched herself over the glass wall, her stomach barely grazing the edge as she landed on the other side.

As soon as her back feet hit the ground she took of at a sprint into the forest hoping to get back to run as far she could so that the humans wouldn't track her. As she ran what she encountered made her heart sink into the earth in dread.

A twenty foot tall wall stood in her way. It had climbing vines clinging to it but it looked like it wasn't going to fall anytime soon. She she looked around to try it find a way out she saw that the tree limbs didn't extend far enough to reach over the wall actually stopping a few feet short. Megan was hesitant to climb trees in the first place so to climb one of these trees would be fruitless and result in her getting hurt any way. She was examining the base when Lilith and Harley ran up to her. Harley was off a mile a minute's already mid question before he was in hearing range. "….that wall it was like huge there was no way that I could have jumped the wall like that where did you learn to do stuff like that can you teach me how to do that….." he kept going on not really stopping to listen to Megan replies, not that Megan was paying enough attention to him that he would get one. Lilith gazed at her trying in vain to not show how impressed she was with Megan had done.

Megan looked up and tried to figure out how high the wall was. She turned to the two wolves behind her and gazed at them with a stern glint in her eye. "You two." She declared surprising them and startling Harley into silence. "You two are going to help me get out of here."

**Ok folks sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up school has got me tied up with six knots and wont let me go. I will try to get the next chapter up within a reasonable amount of time but I make no promises. Give me lots of love and review my story I will gladly appreciate it.**


End file.
